No todo lo que brilla es oro
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: Una "acompañante nocturna" muy pronto comprenderá, que "hechos" incomprendibles y sobrenaturales suceden y existen. Vete! gritaban... pero ella no los escuchó. [Reto de Halloween *arañitas* de la página de facebook, Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball]


_Dragón Ball no me pertenece,_

 _Mucho menos sus personajes._

* * *

 _ **Corre, tan solo corre,**_

 _ **No mires atrás,**_

 _ **Porque igual,**_

 _ **Él te alcanzará.**_

 **(…)**

Entrar en aquella pequeña librería fue toda una hazaña para la pobre Ruby, ni siquiera en los días del colegio visitaba lugares como ese, un local realmente extraño para citar a una "acompañante nocturno", normalmente la llamaban en moteles o directamente en las casas del _interesado,_ dependiendo de las circunstancias del contratante.

No había nada en aquel empleo que no fuese extraño, sin duda alguna, una de las peores escenas que presenció como acompañante, fue cumplir con las fantasías de uno de los clientes VIP del club _"Butterfly"_ vestirse de un pequeño hurón y pasar toda la noche acostada en uno de los sillones usando como almohada el regazo del hombre quien pago sus servicios, _¿Enserio?, aquel hombre no entendió el concepto de "Acompañante Nocturno" El mundo estaba totalmente desquiciado, a su parecer._

Nadie se fijó en la mujer vestida cómo una versión mejorada de una Barbie vulgar atravesando la pequeña estancia.

No necesitaba hacer ningún tipo de pregunta _,_ _«_ _ni que fuera de su interés después de todo_ _»._ Sólo había una persona en aquella librería con la apariencia de un total desquiciado para contratar los servicios de una mujer _experimentada en las artes del amor._

Según la información que le dio Raditz, el hombre acababa de llegar del extranjero después de un largo tiempo internado en las montañas como "Guardabosques" _¿Quién en su sano juicio se alejaba de las personas para convivir con animales durante cinco años? pues al parecer, este hombre daba la talla._

Le había dicho también, que su _contratista_ no tenia parientes vivos, y que vivía particularmente por y para la protección de los animales, al parecer era un hombre muy solitario, ahora comprendía el hecho de buscar compañía.

Aunque, mirándolo bien, le daba pena que semejante _espécimen masculino_ se haya dejado desperdiciar por tanto tiempo, ¡Oh por Kami! _a quien intentaba engañar!,_ sentía más que regocijo en su bajo vientre al ser _técnicamente_ la primera mujer de ese _Adonis_ después de tanto, se sentía como desvirgar a un Dios, y eso provocaba que sus pantaletas se mojaran. Le había tocado el gordo ese día.

—Lápiz Gero.

El levanto los ojos del pequeño libro titulado _"El ciclo perfecto para alimentar a un vampiro"._ Y sonrió. La humedad se acrecentaba.

—Me imagino que tú eres Ruby— tras una leve inclinación afirmando sus palabras, aquel ser majestuoso le ofreció un puesto en el pequeño sofá. A su lado, podía aspirar perfectamente el aroma de la fragancia "Moja Bragas" que usaba. —Eres tal cuál como me dijeron que serías, aunque, con la única diferencia de tu cuero cabelludo.

 _¿Qué?_

— ¿Perdón? — ¿ _Que acababa de decir? ¿Que tenia que ver su cuero cabelludo con todo lo que implicaba, el sexo salvaje? y ella pensando que este tipo tal vez era normal._

—Olvídelo—volvió a sonreír, esta vez enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

A esas alturas le importaba un carajo si ese tipo era normal o no, tan sólo deseaba que la tomara e hiciera con ella lo que quería, ¿que importaba el lugar en el que se encontraban?, ni que fuesen los primeros en mantener relaciones intimas con público.

—Entonces —retomó la palabra. Su voz sonaba fuerte y autoritaria, tal vez utilizaba ese timbre con los hombres que rompían la ley de preservar a los animales en extinción. Por un segundo los envidió. —Porque mejor no vamos a un lugar un poco más calmo e intimo para charlar, nuestro asunto.

 _Ruby escuchaba las campanas del aleluya, con leves sonidos entonados por las arpas de los pequeños querubines danzando la melodía que Afrodita danzaba._

 _Al fin Kami escuchaba sus ruegos._

 _ **Ten cuidado con lo que deseas,**_

 _ **No todo lo que brilla es oro.**_

…

Faltando treinta minutos para cumplirse la media noche, _El contratante y la contratada_ arribaban un helicóptero privado a algún lugar tranquilo para desencadenar sus más íntimos y salvajes deseos.

 _La ansiedad la carcomía por dentro._

Él en cambio, lucia imperturbable, ataviado en aquel traje negro que le quedaba de infarto, marcando y acentuando cada parte du perfecta anatomía, la mirada penetrante a algún punto ciego que ella no podía enfocar, _por más que hiciera el intento_ , bebiendo café con una mano, y en la otra, el pequeño libro que le vio leer en la librería.

 _Nerd pensó._

Pero la idea fue descartada tan pronto él apoyó los labios a la pequeña taza de porcelana, _maldición!_ _Deseaba estar en el lugar de la taza!._

 _ **Te comeré y devoraré**_

 _ **Hasta saciar mi sed de ti,**_

 _ **Cuidado nena,**_

 _ **No soy lo que crees.**_

El viaje transcurrió amenamente, podía apreciar la pequeña ciudad desde las alturas, viendo como aquellos enormes edificios se quedaban atrás con las demás personas, para luego, ver el inmenso mar bajo ella, siendo invadida por la negrura de la noche, dándole aspecto de una gran mancha de tinta negra esparramada, todo aquello era irreal y excitante también.

No comprendía a dónde se dirigían, hasta divisar una pequeña isla más adelante, _su lugar secreto,_ siendo iluminado por las farolas espaciales que los mortales llamaban estrellas, todo era perfecto, incluso su parte romántica concordaba con la voz de la razón, mientras que la parte morbosa lanzaba confetis al cielo gritando de júbilo.

El transporte aéreo los dejó a unos metros de una gran casona al más puro estilo "Drácula" algo majestuoso y a la vez aterrador. No dijo nada, y lo siguió cual perro faldero, meneando la colita tras su dueño.

—Espero que mi casa no le desagrade, despues de tantos años viviendo en soledad, uno se aconstumbra al silencio y a la paz, o… usted piensa de otra manera?

Ruby se había distraido con la decoración, despues de todo era Halloween, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta si aquella decoracion tétrica y aterradora formaba parte de la festividad, aunque, ¿quien cruzaria el mar para venir aquí a pedir dulces?, ni que los animales vivinieran a gritar "Dulce o truco" disfrazados. De repente… ya no estaba muy segura de querer enredarse con ese tipo.

Más allá, cerca de las literas de licor, estaba un gran cuadro de Lapiz y una hermosa mujer Rubia de ojos azules como los de él, supuso que era su hermana por la semejanza.

—Ella es Lazuli, mi hermana gemela, murió en un acciedente de coche—Explicó lapiz al ver la curiosidad impregnada en los ojos de su visitante. Ruby tan sólo asintió comprendiendo, « _tal vez era la única familia viva que tenia»._

Verla fijamente hacia que la piel se herice, era hermosa sin duda alguna, pero por un momento creyó que ella la obserbava de vuelta.

 _Absurdo._

 _ **Te comeré y devoraré**_

 _ **Hasta saciar mí sed de ti,**_

 _ **Cuidado nena,**_

 _ **Voy por ti.**_

Lápiz la dirigía hacia el comedor mientras sonreía de aquella forma tranquila que comenzaba a notar, algo cómo su marca registrada. Era medianoche y estaba feliz en tan agradable compañía, deleitándose con la deliciosa cena que tan amablemente lápiz había preparado, si antes había pensado que le toco el pez gordo, esta vez estaba segura de aquello.

Acomodados en la pequeña mesita de la sala principal, algo se movió cerca de las chimeneas, _Ah de ser la chica del aseo,_ ilusamente pensó, _ella,_ la mujer la observó con ojos tristes, como teniendo compasión de su _suerte_ aquella noche.

 _Envidia creyó._

Cuando hubo terminado de cenar, Lápiz mencionó algo acerca de fantasmas en esa casa, ella lo tomó como broma, diciéndole que estaba loco, el solo rio estruendosamente.

En realidad, lo dicho por él logró el cometido de asustarla, insegura de si misma, del lugar, y del acompañante, decidió buscar el baño o algo para remojarse la cara y despabilar del tremor súbito que la carcomió con la simple mención de los fantasmas.

Caminando por el pasillo, notó a la misma mujer de hace unos instantes, observándola con _aquella_ mirada que la hacia sentir incómoda, para luego seguir su camino a lo que supuso seria la cocina, optando poner en claro las cosas con aquella _fulana,_ guio a sus pasos hacia ella, cuando creyó alcanzarla al fin, se hallo totalmente sola en una habitación extraña, repleta con las imágenes de la hermana de su _señor,_ cuadros gigantes, fotografías que marcaban su niñez y su paso a la adultez, otras sin embargo, eran esculturas de su rostro, no sabía si sentirse conmovida por el amor que Lápiz le profesaba o sentir temor ante la evidente _obsesión_ por ella. Decidió mejor buscar a la mujer del aseo y _exigirle_ algunas respuestas, un sonido de algo romperse en la sala llamó su atención, con cuidado regresó al punto de partida, no había nada, _se estaba imaginando cosas?_ aquel sonido volvió a hacer eco en la sala, fijó su vista a las chimeneas, tres niñas la observaban, _Vete,_ dijo una de ellas, mientras que las demás secundaban la voz de la primera, desapareciendo y reapareciendo más cerca.

 _Fantasmas,_ quiso gritar, pero no hallaba su voz.

Sus ojos y bocas comenzaron a estirarse y ellas se lanzaron a la visitante como animales hambrientos, tarde comprendió que ellas flotaban a centímetros del suelo, volando rápidamente en su dirección, Ruby, paralizada del miedo no supo que más hacer que el hecho de echarse a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque, irónicamente así era.

 _Vete, Vete, sal de aquí,_ gritaban a coro, persiguiéndola, hasta acorralarla en un rincón sin salida, temerosa, tomo lo primero que encontró y lanzó a la que estaba más cerca, la niña se disolvió en el aire, su voz se fue convirtiendo en un eco distante _"Vete"_

Quedaban dos.

Fijando su vista a ambos lados no encontró con que más defenderse, estaba perdida, moriría en una enorme casa sola sin tal vez alguien que hallase su cuerpo, consideró por un segundo que tal vez ella también se convirtiera en un fantasma.

 _Tembló de puro terror._

Las dos niñas, paradas exactamente en medio del pasillo, la encaraban con ojos desenfocados, sangre seca se marcaba en sus cuellos y sus vestidos…

 _Vete_

 _V_ olvieron a entonar al unísono.

 _Sal de aquí,_ imploraban.

Y luego… tan solo desaparecieron, pero el sonido de sus voces, quedo grabada en su mente.

Tiempo después Lápiz volvió a parecer, ella le explico lo sucedido, y él se sintió confundido, incluso culpable por haberle hecho esa broma, la convenció de que sólo estaba cansada, y que aquella pequeña e inhumana broma habían hecho mella en su cuerpo y mente, quiso creerle, y entonando un ultimo _"Me hablan, (se señala la sien)… justo aquí"_ quedó profundamente dormida.

 _ **Te comeré y devoraré**_

 _ **Hasta saciar mí sed de ti,**_

 _ **Cuidado nena,**_

 _ **Me voy a divertir.**_

Desperto agitada a lo que parecia ser las tres de la madrugada, miraba alrededor como cerciorandose de que ningun espiritu la estuviese acompañando. Aun no estaba segura si fueron alucinaciones, aunque internamente rogaba que asi fuera.

Atravesando el umbral de la puerta practicamente corriendo, todas ellas estaban de regreso. _Todas_. Las tres niñas con el mismo semblante palido y ojos cual puñales, la mujer que creia era un miembro del aseo, y un pequeño niño que lloraba…

El parecia ser diferente, lentamente, convenciendose de que esto era una pesadilla, los fue pasando uno por uno, las niñas intentaron atacarla, atravesando su cuerpo y desapareciendo en el aire, la mujer del _aseo,_ lanzaba gritos de asombro delirante, y el niño, el tan sólo se apartó limpiandose los mocos con la manga de su pequeño abrigo azul, acompañandola con sus ojos que parecian estar repletos de rabia, pero tambien de triztesa, si te ponias a observar con atención.

Ruby no lo miró, pero, cuando volvio la vista por ultima vez, un hombre alto y calvo gritaba que _abandonara el lugar_ , tuvo casi la certeza de que vió al pequeño niño llorón despidiendose con sus manitas.

 _Vete mientras puedes._

No lo entendió, tampoco le importó.

La piel de gallina adornaba sus brazos y en su ansia de encontrar refugio en el confortable abrazo de su _dueño_ no vió los ojos azules que la seguian desde un cuadro colgado en la pared.

No encontraba a lapiz en nigun lugar, habia revisado la sala, cocina, pasillos y no lo habia visto aún, y aquel maldito y chirriante sonido del viejo reloj, le ponian los pelos de punta, obviando el hecho de que podia encontrarse con otra _alucinación_ a mitad del camino.

Con pasos vacilantes, cruzó el gran corredor hasta visualizar la imponente figura de su _salvador._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a sus brazos como un adicto al ver al objeto de su perdición, buscando consuelo, e intentanto calmar los temblores que su cuerpo mandaba.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hable sobre mi hermana?

 _ **Te comeré y devoraré**_

 _ **Hasta saciar mí sed de ti,**_

 _ **Cuidado nena,**_

 _ **Vienes a mí.**_

Ruby dio un salto y se aferró a una de las paredes con los brazos estirados al frente, procurando no tropezarse con algo que delatara su ubicación. Intento controlar su respiracion, convertirlas en algo menos audibles, tenia que salir de alli ahora.

Escuchó las voces de aquellas niñas, de la mujer, del gigante y hasta el llanto del pequeño niño que le decia que se largara de ese lugar tan solo minutos antes, ahora lamentaba el no haberlos escuchado.

Los pasos de lapiz hacian eco a algunos metros de distancia, con su cuerpo aferrada a la pared, buscaba cualquier perilla de alguna puerta procurando ser lo más silenciosa que podia, las puntas de sus dedos temblaban de miedo.

—¿Ruby?

Súbitamente dejo de respirar, inmovil, trato de buscar algo lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo y darle alguna posibilidad de escapar, no habia nada, estaba perdida.

Los pasos de él fueron alejandose, y ella volvió su marcha en busca de la libertad, con parsimonia dirigia sus pasos cuidadosamente, sintiendo sus pies tropezar con objetos que parecia ser libros, discos, zapatos, _Kami, alguien vive aquí._

Sus ojos intentaban adaptarse a la densa oscuridad, y cuando sus ojos fueron aconstumbrandose poco a poco, se fijó que en aquella _habitacion_ las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas, sin embargo, una de ellas tenia un pequeño agujero por donde la luz de la luna se filtraba, buscando con la mano cualquier indicio de una puerta, la luz se encendio de repente, y lápiz aparecio frente a ella.

Su alma abandonó su cuerpo, y su rostro se volvió pálida como la hoja ante la imagen frente a ella, Lapiz no estaba solo, al contrario, venia acompañado, y no era más otro que la mujer del retrato.

—Lazuli— susurro.

—Buenas noches—ella dijo, evocando una sonrisa torcida, que le puso los pelos de punta, y ruby pudo notar, más allá del hecho de que la mujer estaba muerta, tambien poseia dos colmillos exepcionalmente blancos, largos y afilados.

La _mujer_ seguia sus movimientos como un cazador a una presa, sus pies se movian nerviosamente sobre el tapiz carmesí bajo sus pies, sus ojos notaron algo inusual en aquella habitación, no solo eran libros, discos o zapatos los que decoraban el suelo, más allá se veia lo que parecian ser _huesos._

Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

Quiso correr, estaba aterrada, pero antes siquiera dar un paso, su espalda chocó contra la fria superficie, y su cuello se hallaba cubierto por la delicada mano de aquella mujer . La estaba ahorcando.

—Muy lenta—pronuncio en son de burla.

Ella era hermosa, tal cual el retrato, muy palida y dueña de una sonrisa torcida, esas que te hacen desear la muerte, no sabia realmente que pensar sobre la situacion, estaba practicamente tiritando de miedo. _Ese seria su fin?_

Los pasos de Lapiz se acercaban más, más, y más, hasta dar forma y cruzar la puerta con una mirada aburrida.

—Deja de jugar con la comida—encaro friamente mirando a su hermana, y la presa en sus manos —Lazuli—esta vez gruñó, estaba exasperado, buscando a la pequeña mujer que se habia disparado de sus brazos cuando mencionó que su hermana habia sido maldita y convertida en vampiro cuando joven, y que los fantasmas que se aparecieron, eran las las almas que ella ah devorado durante su estadia en este mundo.

—¿Te gusta acaso? —Preguntó mordaz.

—Lazuli, termina esto pronto, ya te traje la cena—Lapiz sonaba cansado y aburrido, y tras echarle una mirada a Ruby, evocó un lo siento.

 _Muy tarde._

—Asi que yo soy la comida, trajiste la comida de ella—Ruby logró pronunciar entre arcadas —Trajiste la cena… hace tiempo.

—Diez años, por diez años mi hermano me ah estado alimentando, como vez, no soy el tipo de ser que puede salir a la luz del sol a buscar comida.

—¿Porque sera? —ante el son de burla, Lazuli ejerció más fuerza a su prisionera.

 _Vete mientras puedas_ resonó la voz del pequeño niño, cerró los ojos, no aguantaba más la presion, y en un impulso, lazó una patada al abdomen de su captora y se hechó a correr, tenia una chance, esa era la oportunidad que buscaba para escapar, si alcanzaba la abertura de esa ventana quebrada, obtendria su libertad…

Ruby fue pesadamente a parar al suelo, al sentir que _algo_ se tiró sobre ella, cayó, sus dientes apretados por el odio, incertidumbre e impotencia que su cuerpo sentia, y escuchó cuando ella rio bajito.

—Lazuli—dijo Lapiz, en un susurro, apareciendo al lado de su hermana. Tan solo alli, Ruby entendio que no solo Lázuli estaba _muerta_ , él tambien lo estaba, de alguna forma.

—Fui amarrada y torturada por mi _condición_ —comenzó ella—me trataron como un mostruo _¿sabes?,_ y entonces comprendi, que no importa cuantas veces trate de cambiar una vez siendo condenada, jamás sentí la soledad como lo hice en ese momento… _querian un montruo, obtuvieron un montruo._

—Lazuli—Volvio a gruñir lapiz imapciente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no debo jugar con la comida.

Cerrando los ojos, viró la cabeza y tanteo el derredor procurando cualquier cosa…, no lograba moverse debido a la presion en sus hombros, alguna cosa, tan solo cualquir cosa.

Nada encontró, Lazuli dio la primera mordida con sus dientes blancos y afilados, muy, muy afilados.

Lapiz escuchó la suave insercion de los colmillos en la suave carne, y la succion de la sangre de aquella mujer, y como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia, se acluquillo frente al cuerpo _devorado_ y enfiló sus dientes en el brazo, definitivamente no se equivocó con la eleccion, aquella mujer era exquisita, muy, muy exquisita.

 _ **Te devoraré cual manjar de Dioses,**_

 _ **Succionaré cada gota de vid,**_

 _ **Y te hare mia.**_

 _ **Oh si, nena.**_

 _ **Serás sólo mía.**_

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno eh aquí mi reto, me tocó la palabra _soledad_ y la frase de Duane Bradley _"Me habla (se señala la sien)… justo aquí_ , de la _pelicula ¿En donde te escondes Hermano?_

Tuve muchas ideas, muchas historias en mente, pero sólo aparecía al caer la noche, y cuando estaba escribiendo me daban miedo jaja, algo infantil lo sé, al principio iba a redactar sobre una leyenda de mi País que, siendo sincera, es completamente real y verídico, y cada vez que llegaba al punto de mencionarlo, temía invocarlo y lo dejaba de lado, por eso me retrase bastaste con esta historia, que, a decir verdad, lo estoy terminando de escribir ahora, veamos si llego a dormir (insertar corazón roto) jaja Me gustó participar en esta tematica, y espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, y que haya cumplido con los requisitos de la Pagina, sin más que decir.

Me despido con un gran beso, y deseandoles una muy buenas noches…

 _Malú cambio y_

 _Fuera_

 _XDXD_

30/10/2017

23:30 P:M aun sigue siendo 29 de Octubre jiji..


End file.
